Love Never Dies
by Sunsetcheetah
Summary: This is my first shot at bmfm fanfic, it's a cross of two challenges. Charley reminisces about her past in High school, both the good times and the bad times. Unfortunately someone else is thinking about their past in high school...someone bad...
1. Old Memories

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with slow minds. All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!! Well on with the show!! I hope you enjoy my story! OH ya the mention of Gokuu in this story he's not mine either, he belongs to the Great Toriyama, Akira!!!! Ok now on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Old memories  
  
  
  
It was an early beautiful morning at the Last Chance garage, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, Limburgers tower was falling, yes a beautiful day indeed. Charley could only look out her window, mesmerized by the singing of the birds and the beautiful tree near her window, just then she heard the familiar sound of three motorcycles coming down the road, with three hungry motorcyclists no doubt, she thought as she began stretching getting ready for the beginning of another 'normal' day. She really didn't feel like getting up from her bed this morning though, it was just so calm and peaceful, and actually quiet, which would only last for the time being of course, very, very soon it would be filled with the voices of three hungry Martian Mice wondering where she and breakfast was.  
  
She heavily sighed acknowledging the responsibility of having to feed these eating machines as she gave one final reluctant stretch and began to make her way to the kitchen down stairs. As she slowly began walking towards the bedroom door, a sudden loud boom followed closely by Vinnie's annoying war cry, came from down stairs that shook the entire garage, which was followed by a lot of "Vincent! Keep it down! Charlie's asleep!"  
  
As she got up from the floor and observed the damage her eyes wandered towards her closet door. It had swung open and a few of her boxes had fallen from the top shelf. "Oh Vinnie, when will you ever be as quiet as a mouse, the earth kind."she though out loud to herself as she began to pick up the boxes. As she began picking them up she saw a thick book with the year 1990 and the name of her old high school on it, it was her old senior yearbook. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen this in 4 years!"  
  
She opened it up randomly and began looking at the senior classes school pictures. She quietly got up and proceeded in going down stairs and began giggling here and their looking at the remarks and different signatures her friends had put in her book,  
  
' Don't do anything I wouldn't do Charlene, and you know exactly what I would do! ~Wink wink~ love ya like a sis charley girl, Lisa S! Besides the writing was a young woman making a face at the camera with a younger charley doing the same both wearing cheerleading outfits. She couldn't help but laugh out loud and a sad smile crossed her mouth. She continued reading the mementos.  
  
' Hey ya Charley-baby, don't you forget about me, huh? See ya later babe, maybe next to the alter huh? Love you lots Charlene, Dave, next to this was a picture of a very good-looking guy with the words, player, prep, jockey and jerk written all around him.  
  
"Not even in your dreams Dave!" she said out loud at the bottom of the steps still looking through her book.  
  
"Who's Dave?" She looked up totally forgetting about the guys even being there in the same room as her.  
  
"No one, no one at all" she answered and continued looking thru the book. This obviously got the interest of all three Mice as they began to walk up to her to take a closer look. " Oh gosh please she's definitely not the most likely to do it with 40 guys! Beverly was!"  
  
"Hey Charley ma'am, what exactly is that book?" Modo asked hovering above her like a gigantic tower, looking over her shoulder with Throttle and Vinnie next to him trying to steal a peek.  
  
"It's just my old yearbook. That's all, just recalling some fun years from school."  
  
"Yearbook? Does it have records of some kind in it?" Throttle asked trying to get a closer look. "Yes it does, pictures, sayings, records of what people said during the school year, fun things that happened, funny things, a lot of stuff actually."  
  
"Care to share the fun sweetheart?" Vinnie said grabbing the book from her and making a beeline for it behind the couch before Charley had any chance to protest, he began flipping through the book and stopped dead at a page, whistled and then read. "MOST LIKELY TO PAGE, Charlene Davidson, most likely to cause a traffic accident by just standing at the sidewalk. Whoa sweetheart, and this picture really doesn't help your defense either, Ooooww what a babe!" that immediately got the attention of the other two mice who came running over to take a look at their favorite mechanic in all her high school glory. She remembered the picture the guys were goggling over too well, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit, but for the picture had let her right strap slip a little exposing a little more skin and cleavage than normal, it didn't help either that she had on a very sexy seductive look on her face and was doing a 'come hither' motion with her hand.  
  
"That pose was only for that picture you guys, and I didn't even know it was going to be used for the yearbook!"  
  
"Oooo you and me are gonna have lots of fun with the camera now, sweetheart"  
  
"Whoa Charley-girl, hehehe, I never knew ya had it in you," Throttle stated but was interrupted by Vinnie, "But I always knew ya had it on ya." He said with a wink, which actually caused Charley to blush a little. All Modo did was look from the picture to Charley and back again a few times, "Yup," he finally stated. "Yup what?" she asked him with hands on her hips quickly recovering from her short blush.  
  
"Yup you still look exactly the same as in the picture, minus the look on your face and the outfit."  
  
That caused Charley to really start to blush as she finally stated, "I'll go get breakfast ready."  
  
The mice continued looking through the book as Charley fixed them breakfast; eggs, bacon, muffins, orange juice, and coffee, decaf of course! All she could hear coming from the living room was a whole bunch of laughing, chuckling, and 'Oh sweethearts!' she couldn't wait to see what they were gawking at. it was only her senior yearbook, ya it had some stuff in it, but still.  
  
She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Vinnie say, "Who the hell is this guy?! And what's he doing kissing Charley like that!!!"  
  
'Oh no' she thought out loud, "he found the picture of that jerk, Donnel Greenfield." After that sentence came out of her mouth Vinnie came storming into the kitchen, with Modo trying to hold him back, and Throttle trying to calm him down.  
  
"Charley who is this guy?! HUH?!" he cried out, a look of pure terror mixed in his face with a little irritation at the fact that the guy in the picture was holding her so close with his hands in places they shouldn't have been. Not to mention the other fact that she didn't look too happy about it.  
  
"He's my ex-boyfriend, didn't you read the writing next to the photo?" she asked him, looking up briefly.  
  
Vinnie paused for a second and read what it said next to the photo, 'Donnel is a jackass jerk! You can find someone better Charlene!! You go girl! We're going to have a great time at Prom together, you'll see. Love you forever sista!!! Lisa S.  
  
"What did he do? Charley ma'am?"  
  
"I'll tell you over breakfast, now help me set up the table guys" was all she said to them.  
  
****  
  
  
  
After the table was set and breakfast was half way gone  
  
  
  
  
  
(with these guys it probably only took like what less than ten minutes? Something to think about will, Goku be able to beat them in an eating contest? Hmmm just thinking! Anyway back to the story!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Vinnie who had been unusually quiet (Vinnie quiet! Hell's gone and froze over!) looked straight at Charley and asked her again who this Donnel guy was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh he was my ex-boyfriend like I said"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And as a boyfriend you two were always this close together in every picture?!"  
  
"Vinnie calm down bro! I'm sure Charlie's got an interesting story on this Donnel guy." Throttle reassured Vinnie.  
  
"NO were weren't like that in every picture. he caught me by surprise that time. But that was a month before we broke up. And I'll never go out with him ever again, not after what he did to me." She immediately got very quiet, and began staring down at the plate in front of her, realizing her mistake as soon as it came out, as suddenly as she had grown quiet she got up with her plate and put it in the sink and began washing the dishes.  
  
The mice immediately knew something really upsetting must have happed to her with this Donnel guy, and Vinnie was now more than ever determined to find out what that ass had done to his Charley. He stood up and went next to her and began asking again what had happened.  
  
"What did this guy do to you Charley? You can tell us, we're here for you sweetheart." The other two mice nodded simultaneously.  
  
"He." she closed her eyes and started again, "he was a very abusive guy, he first started out like a really nice guy, he was always sweet, always taking me places doing everything for me, that lasted for about 2 months, afterwards I noticed he'd get edgy over the smallest things, he'd yell for no reason, and become very violent." She shut her eyes remembering the dreadful memories and the lasting scar he had given her for life, she slowly felt her eyes watering up, and before she could stop it a sob escaped her lips.  
  
No sooner had that happened did she feel two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to a warm furry white chest. "It's ok sweetheart, he'll never get to you ever again. I promise, I'll be there for you when ever you need me." His words came so soothing to her that she just couldn't help but let all the sadness, hopelessness, and loneliness that had built up since it happened so long ago come out on his chest in the shape of great salty tears.  
  
Vinnie held her close to him as she began sobbing on his chest. He gave a look towards his bros, and then, back at Charley and held her even closer to him as if he was afraid she would slip through his fingers like grains of sand.  
  
She couldn't believe she had just started sobbing, in front of them, in front of Vinnie! God, he was going to tease her now for how long, but then again maybe he wouldn't. The way he was holding her, oh it made her feel so secure, so safe, as if nothing could harm her. Why did Donnel have to do that, why couldn't he have been like Vinnie? Why was she stupid enough to think she could give him a chance when she knew what he had done before. why?  
  
All her thoughts about him seized when Vinnie's warm voice came in, "Are you feeling a little better sweetheart?" She looked up into his eyes and saw them full of concern for her. She almost couldn't believe the look he was giving her, full of worry, and concern. for her.  
  
She also hadn't noticed that the other mice had gotten up and were surrounding them. Throttle's voice was the next to speak. "Charley, why'd this suddenly come out? Didn't you tell your mother about this or something?" his words filled her again with more questions, as she replaced her head on Vinnie's chest, why hadn't she trusted what her mother had said, not to go out with him, why? Because she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong that's why, and it had cost her.  
  
"No. I didn't tell her, no one knows the whole story except for. for Lisa, myself and. and him."  
  
"Tell us then Charley ma'am, it'd help you, and as my dear old, gray furred mama use to say "nothing can heal a mouse's past like talking about it over hot tea".  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, she needed to talk about this, it had been pent up in her for years. And it was about time it came out. She looked up as Modo walked over towards the cabinets to get some tea ready, and then sat down at the kitchen table while the other guys sat down around her. It really needed to come out, and she needed them to hear it.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Okey Dokey! So what do ya think about my story so far? Cool, awful, horrible, stinks, what?!?!?!? TELL ME PLEASE!!! ^_^!! 


	2. Prom Nightmares

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with slow mind, or are just incredible tired (I hear ya on that!!). All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!!  
  
Ok now this chapter will be a tearjerker!!! I use strong language (even though I put *'s in for some of it cuz I'm a wuss :P ) and I use some caps cuz I wanted to emphasize on the AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH's.ok with you?? OK!! On with the story!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Prom nightmares  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene in the kitchen slowly changes as Charley begins a flash back to tell her story.  
  
"It was a few days before my senior prom, I was so excited. I was going with Donnel, Lisa, and her boyfriend. It was going to be a wonderful night. I had gone shopping that day with Lisa for our dresses. I had always wanted to go to my senior prom; I basically started planning my dream day my freshmen year and I would fantasize about it all the time. I had gotten a green dress, and spent a lot of money for it, Lisa had encouraged me to spoil myself for that one night, and so I did. I went all out."  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"So Lisa, are you sure he's going to like it? I mean, he's been acting really strange lately, he yells a lot more than before." A younger Charley says to her friend.  
  
"Look he told you once that you look beautiful in anything, right?" Charlene slowly nods a yes, "Then he's going to love it! You're just nervous that's all, just don't give it a second though and you'll be ok!" Lisa smiled and gave Charley a hug. They had been friends since the 7th grade, always hanging around with each other, Lisa had even convinced Charlene to try out for the cheerleading squad to which she reluctantly did so, mostly from being coxed by Lisa that she need to just a bit more girlish, she even more reluctantly made the squad.  
  
"Ya, I guess you're right, but still, I'm starting to wonder if my mom was right about him"  
  
"You have a point their, but I'll be with you when you show him the dress, so you have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"I know, but. remember what happened to Renée, when she showed him her shoes and he didn't like them, he freaked a little on her? He said it was an accident though, how it had happened, how she had gotten that bruise"  
  
"Yes, I do..." Lisa sighed, Renée had been a friend of hers, and she had dated Donnel last year. Renée had said that Donnel was just misunderstood, that he would beat her only by accident, he would apologize later with flowers or jewelry, but still, it was there. the violence.  
  
With that Lisa gave a shiver remembering all too well the scars on her old friends body as her remains were pulled out of the river. That had happened almost 8 months ago, but it seemed almost like yesterday. "Do you remember how she died, Charlene?"  
  
"Yes I remember, she and Donnel drove off a bridge, he luckily survived but. she died, it wasn't fair, she should have lived too, she was so nice."  
  
"The more I think about it though Charlene, the more I think it wasn't an accident how her car had just swerved out of the lane and went off the bridge, and that he was the only survivor. I know I'm always telling you this but I really don't like you going out with him.  
  
"Well I mean, that was almost eight months ago, and he's also changed a bit, I mean he does yell here and their and he's gone hay wire a few times but he's never hit me and he always apologizes, he says he doesn't want me to end up alone. So I think I should give him a second chance. I mean, like I said he's been trying."  
  
Charlene didn't really sound too sure of herself like she usually did. "I don't see why you don't like him, I mean he said he was sorry and it was an accident and all so just lay off him ok!"  
  
"Ok! Gosh I'm only saying it cuz I'm worried about you! I don't want anything to happen to you Tommy girl!"  
  
Charlene stopped and looked at her friend, she had used her nickname from when they were in middle school, since Charlene was such a tomboy Lisa had nicknamed her Tommy girl. "I. I know, I know tessy-girl"  
  
Lisa smiled at her nickname, she was always teasing her hair so much that Charlene had nicknamed her that.  
  
"It's just that, he's the first guy I've ever really liked. a lot, and I just want him to be well, Mr. Right I guess."  
  
"Ya I know the feeling too," Lisa said walking over towards her "But I want you to be ok, remember Billy and me? I though he was the one, he just turned out to be an immature jerk though, Heck there's someone out there for everyone in this big universe, even you Tommy girl!" she said playfully punching her on the arm.  
  
"Gee thanks," she said punching her back with a smile. "Thanks Lisa, I don't know what I'd do with out you."  
  
"You'd be a geek tomboy only into her cars, tools and nothing else." They both started laughing as they began pulling out the dresses from their bags and trying them on.  
  
*  
  
After some giggling and uncontrollable laugher they slipped into their dresses to give them a look over. Lisa had on a blue dress to match her eyes, a gold necklace to match her blonde hair and silky smooth white gloves that seemed to slip thru your fingers like a fine liquid, and although at first sight she looked like a stereo-typical blonde; popular, captain of the cheerleading squad, 'big boobs' as some of the guys put her, she wasn't, she was also pretty dang smart and almost came across with B's or higher in almost all her subjects, except for tech ed she'd gotten a C which was mostly thanks to Charley.  
  
"Oh wow Lisa you look great!!" Charlene's green dress matched her eyes beautifully.  
  
"So do you Tommy girl!" Both girls began giggling even more. Lisa's blue dress hugged her hips tightly; it had spaghetti strings that crisscrossed at the top and sparkles in it that made her shine in radiance. The slits that opened up at her thighs ran down both her legs.  
  
Charlene's green dress was exceptionally beautiful; Lisa had helped her pick it out. It had one slit that ran from her thigh down, it had two spaghetti strings that crossed at the bottom and kept an opening at her chest making it a bit more reveling. The dress was smooth and was tight in all the right spots making it fit her figure perfectly.  
  
"The guys will flip when they see us prom night." they had stepped in front of the mirror and were now admiring themselves. "Ya, they will" Charlene said, then to herself added 'in a good way I hope.'  
  
**  
  
The days till prom night became shorter and shorter; soon Prom was only 3 days away. Charlene and Lisa are walking in the halls of Chicago High towards their lockers.  
  
"So has Donnel asked you what color your dress is yet Charlene?"  
  
"No he hasn't, I've tried to tell him but he kept saying he's too busy to talk to me."  
  
"Girl! Prom is 3 days away! He's got to know what color your dress is so that you guys can match!" Lisa was practically obsessed with the fact that your dress had to match your man's tux.  
  
"Ya, I know, I know. But I can't get a minute with him at all. 'Sighs' He's always too busy."  
  
"Ya well, OH here he comes now! Go over and catch him before he heads on home!" Charlene turned and ran over towards Donnel. He was in a group of his friends and was laughing about something.  
  
"Hey Donnel!" He turned around and gave her a smile as he said goodbye to his snickering friends and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey sweetie! What's up? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're always so busy huh?" she said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Ya well, anyway so what's up?" he asked, tensing up at her kiss.  
  
"Well I though I should tell you what my dress looks like so that we can at least match at prom?"  
  
"Oh ya huh? Well shoot"  
  
"It's green, to match my," but she was cut short.  
  
"Green?! Sweetie I though I told you that I wanted you to wear a black dress? Didn't I?"  
  
"Yes but well I thought you'd like the gre." he grabbed her arm and squeezed hard.  
  
"Sweetie I told you I wanted you in a black dress, not a green one, now I'll have to go and change my suit, either that or you go out and change that dress for a black one? Huh?"  
  
"But I can't return it! I got it on special price! And besides I told you I was going to buy the green dress when I found it and you never said a word!"  
  
"Well now I am," he held her tighter and shook her a little "Now go and see if you can change it an..."  
  
"What are you doing to her!"? Lisa got behind him and pulled him back.  
  
"None of your business, that's what."  
  
"It's my business when you're hurting her! Now leave her alone! She got the green dress because I said she looked better in it than in the black one! So lay off her!" Lisa said her eyes narrowing dangerously as she eyed Donnel.  
  
He looked at her and slowly breathed in a few breaths "Ya, yes you're right, sorry I, I've had a bad day," he turned towards Charlene who was rubbing her arm "Charlene sweetie, I'm sorry, if you think the green ones better then go with it, I'll just change my vest ok?" he started to walk towards her but she instinctively backed away from him a little. "Look sweetie I'm sorry let me hug you at least to say I'm sorry."  
  
She sighed and walked towards him and he hugged her, she didn't feel right though, the whole situation felt wrong.  
  
He broke his grasp and backed away winked at her smiled and then walked away. She continued rubbing her arm a small bruise forming.  
  
"Come on Charlene, let's go put something on that before it really starts to bruise." Charlene followed her friend still rubbing her arm looking back towards where he had left.  
  
'It'll all be alright' she though to herself 'he just had a bad day, that's all, a bad day."  
  
  
  
** (AN: Girls/Guys if anyone ever does anything like that you tell them it's over!! Don't stick around them any more!! They aren't worth it!!)  
  
  
  
Finally Prom had come, and the Seniors had gotten the day off from school to get ready for the big night, everyone was excited, everyone except Charlene. She had been thinking about the incident that had happened three days before, and couldn't stop thinking about it. As she stood in front of her full-length mirror and looked at herself she tried to push away those thoughts. She looked great, her hair was in a French twist, just like Lisa, they had decided to have matching hair-do's for prom. Lisa was coming over to be at Charlene's house so that they could be picked up together.  
  
She took one final look at herself before the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs forgetting about her earlier thoughts and nearly crashed into her mother, "Oops sorry mom!" she ran over and opened the door, and there was Lisa, all she did was scream and hug Charlene, then they both screamed.  
  
"I can't believe it! Senior Prom! AAAHHH!" they both said in unison.  
  
Charlene's mother just laughed at the two of them, she could remember the first time they met they were such opposites but now they were the best of friends.  
  
"Ok it's 5 o'clock right now, in just one more hour Jason and Donnel will be coming over and we'll all head over to that really outstanding restaurant near the bridge!" Lisa said with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Oh is that the one that's on the other side of the bridge that's across from our school?! That restaurant is like so fine!! AAAHHH, I can't wait!!" Charlene said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you two calm down or you'll be worn before you even get to the dance!" Mrs. Davidson said laughing to the two seniors.  
  
"We know we know it's just that it's our Prom! AAAHHHH" they both screamed again and hugged each other, just then Mrs. Davidson pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the two of them jumping up and down hugging each other all smiles. "Mom we weren't ready yet!"  
  
"To me you were, you both look so happy, Oh my two baby's are growing up so fast!" she said placing her hand on her heart a tear coming from her watery eyes. The two jumpy teens smiled and hugged her. Lisa had been like a daughter to Mrs. Davidson, always over the house, always with Charlene, she was family. "Ok now," Mrs. Davidson said drying her eyes, "Why don't you two go and finish getting dressed and ready up stairs in your room, huh?"  
  
"Sure! See you in a bit!" With that they were both racing up stairs waiting for their dates to come and pick them up and a night of wonders to start.  
  
**  
  
"Ok it's almost six and neither one of them is here, what's going on?" Charlene stated, pacing around her room with a worried look.  
  
"You know Jason, he's probably still out looking for a corsage for me or something, and Donnel, well he's probably lost or something."  
  
"You're right about Jason but, Donnel, I don't know, he's been acting strange lately, he's so busy lately. It's weird."  
  
"Ahuh, it is weird. Well, maybe, I don't know, but maybe he wants to surprise you or something?"  
  
"Maybe" Charlene stared off into space as she began to wonder when the doorbell rang yet again that evening.  
  
They both look at each other then ran down the stairs almost falling at the last step, Mrs. Davidson couldn't help but laugh out loud now at the site of the both of them. Luckily neither one had messed anything up, but Mrs. Davidson ended up being the one answering the door, it was Jason.  
  
"Ah, sorry I'm a little late, I ah, had to pick up something." He said getting out a box with a beautiful white rose tipped with blue around the edges.  
  
"Oh I love it! Ok you're excused mister." Lisa said while he put it on her.  
  
They then sat down and began to talk a little while they waited for Donnel. Mrs. Davidson took pictures of them in the mean time, one of Lisa and Jason, then one of them each individually, one of the three of them, and tons of just Charlene and Lisa. All was going well until they noticed that half an hour had passed since Jason's arrival and still no Donnel.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" Charlene said to everyone, they began to wonder. "It's 6:40 now and he's still not here." Charlene waited another five minutes before walking over towards the phone and calling his house, no one answered.  
  
"I hope he's ok"  
  
"I'm sure he is, I bet he's just forgotten something or other."  
  
"Well if he doesn't show up then he might meet us at the prom." Jason suggested.  
  
"Why not the restaurant?" Lisa asked.  
  
"He's been so busy that I haven't been able to catch him and tell him which one it was"  
  
"Well he could have at least called!" Charlene now felt like crying, just then the phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Donnel! Where are you? I was worried that you, what? . WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T. But. no. I . I understand. I'll see you later then, bye, ya bye" she ended the call rather coldly.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?!" Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, and looks of concern.  
  
"He's not coming" she stated blankly.  
  
"What do you mean by he's not coming?"  
  
"He's working late, he's not going to prom" Charlene said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" everyone yelled out at the same time. Mrs. Davidson walked up to her daughter, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I mean, he has to work and I know he's busy, and 'sob' he's 'sob' just busy and, 'sob' and," she couldn't get the sentence out before she began to cry.  
  
Lisa came up to her and took her to her room; "we'll be right back people" she called back. She took Charlene to her bedroom where they both sat down on her bed. Dozens of objects and nick knacks lay on her bed, including the new yearbook, which had just come out.  
  
(Author's note: in order for the story to work in my world I need the yearbook to be out earlier than normal so if you're like that's too early for a yearbook to be out it is but bear with me ok people. I'm not perfect ok? Ok! On with the story)  
  
"It's ok Charlene, I know it has to hurt" Lisa said hugging her and comforting her. "That asshole has no idea what he's doing to you."  
  
"It's not fair," Charlene sobbed out, "I wanted to go to Prom with him so badly, I though he was the one, it's not fair"  
  
"I know, I know. Tommy-girl look at me, you need to get rid of him, ever since you two got together you haven't been happy at all, you deserve better girl. I know you do."  
  
All Charlene could do was slowly nod her head and agree. "Come on now, let's go to the restaurant, I'm sure Jason would love to be your date too! You know how he always fantasizes about taking two girls out, well here's his chance!"  
  
Charlene laughed, "Ya you're right, ok, let's go" Charlene got up slowly walked over to her mirror and wiped her tears with a tissue.  
  
As she turned to go Lisa called to her. "Hold on Charlene, I gotta sign your year book!"  
  
"But. didn't you already sign it?"  
  
"Ya but I have to sign it again girl! Go on down stairs and I'll meet ya down there!"  
  
"Ok" as Charlene turned to go out, she looked back, "Lisa, thanks. You're my Best friend, and my sister, I love you a lot girl, and I really don't know what'd I'd do with out you. you're my strength."  
  
She walked over towards Lisa and hugged her tight. They sat there hugging for a bit before they both separated, both a little teary.  
  
"I'll meet ya down there tessy-girl."  
  
"Same here Tommy-girl"  
  
**  
  
They arrived at, " La plage" a little French seafood restaurant that was close to a beautiful bridge, with a great river under it. That night the water was unusually cold and it was also dangerous because of undercurrents that ran along the man made construction. They settled in and began to give some small talk, both Lisa and Jason knew that Charlene wasn't having much fun, especially since she was just stood up on Prom night, but they had to do something to make her feel better about it.  
  
"Ah, Hey Charlene" Jason said to her, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Um, if it's ok with Lisa?"  
  
"Hey it's ok, how about we all dance together?!"  
  
They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance around to the lively music. Jason seemed to be having the time of his life dancing with the two beautiful women he had in front of him, and Charlene seemed to forget about Donnel. They continued dancing forgetting all about the earlier incident until Charlene suddenly stopped and froze.  
  
Lisa and Jason had no idea what was wrong with her until they followed her gaze; their sitting at a table with another woman was Donnel, having the time of his life. All Charlene did was stare at him, but soon her hands began to ball and she stormed over to him. Lisa and Jason weren't far behind her as the little group went over to confront Donnel.  
  
"Oh Donnel, hehehe you are just such a gentlemen, oh I wish all the guys were like you" the big breasted blonde said batting her eyelashes at Donnel as if she had something in her eyes.  
  
(Author's note: now she's the kind of blonde that gives all blondes the bad name!)  
  
He was just about to reply to her remark when he suddenly felt something ice cold go down his head, and spine.  
  
Charlene had picked up a nearby Champagne holder filled with ice-cold water that had melted and had dumped it on him. "What the hell was that fo."? Donnel started yelling but stopped when he saw Charlene's angry face.  
  
"CHARLENE!"  
  
"Charlene?! I though you said you broke up with her 3 weeks ago Sweetie!" The blonde woman said.  
  
"You. You Asshole! You stood me up on Prom night to go and cheat on me!!" Charlene's eyes were full of tears and rage. "I can't believe I wanted to give you a chance!!!" by now the entire restaurant had gotten very quiet and all eyes were on them.  
  
"Charlene, sweetie, let me expla."  
  
"Don't you dare Sweetie me you, you, ASS!! I PUT UP WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME???!!!"  
  
She then slapped him, grabbed his champagne glass and threw it in his face, and was about to walk off when the blonde stood up and made her mistake.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that to my sweetie pie!" all Charlene did was turn around, fire in her eyes and looked at her, then she spotted something and gave an evil smile.  
  
"Oh you don't want me to do anything to your sweetie pie?" she said picking up a piece of pie, "Well then here I'll make sure you get your sweetie pie, in your face bitch" and with that she threw the pie at her face and down her cleavage and stormed off out of the restaurant, Donnel and the rest trailing her close behind.  
  
"HEY.HEY! CHARLENE WAIT! JUST WAIT A F**KEN MINUTE!!" She just continued to walk across the bridge, towards their high school, where the Prom was being held.  
  
"HEY I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" with that she turned around "How dare you say that to me." and she continued to walk even faster, she was almost half way across the bridge, when she felt a hand come on her shoulder and turn her around sharply and a sharp pain come across her cheek.  
  
"You damn bitch! You don't deserve anything I've given you!! You're just a F**king Bi." he didn't finish the rest of the sentence though because he was suddenly pulled around sharply and slapped across the face by Lisa.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He then threw Charlene down and went and gave Lisa a hard push which sent her flying and over the edge of the bridge.  
  
It happened all in slow motion as Charlene raced over to grab her hand and as Jason caught up to them and began to fight Donnel, keeping him from hurting the girls any further. Charlene reached out over the edge and barely grabbed Lisa's hand.  
  
"I GOT YOU LISA!! I GOT YOU!!!"  
  
"DON'T LET GO!!" Charlene began to pull her up. Jason was beating Donnel, but as Donnel tried to turn to run he tripped and fell over the edge. He grabbed on to Lisa's leg as he went down. The extra weight almost pulled Charlene over the edge as she held on to her Best friend for dear life. Jason ran behind her just in time and was able to grab a hold of Charlene before she went over the edge.  
  
"LISA! HOLD ON! PLEASE HOLD ON!" Charlene began to cry and she tried to pull them up. The people from the restaurant began to run towards them but they were too far away to reach them in time. The white gloves Lisa was wearing were starting to slip from Charlene's grasp as she and Jason began to try and pull them up.  
  
"CHARLENE!!! I CAN'T HOLD ON!"  
  
"DON'T LET GO! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET GO LISA!!"  
  
Lisa's hand slowly began to fall out of her glove as Charlene franticly tried to get a better hold of her and pull her up with all the extra weight.  
  
Then the inevitable happened. Lisa's hand fell out of her glove and she began to fall. Donnel had let go of her just as she began to fall. To Charlene it happened all so slowly as she tried to reach out for her and pull her back up, but she was gone.  
  
"LISA!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!! LISA!!!"  
  
Charlene tried to jump in after her but Jason held on to her, the people from the restaurant had just arrived and tried to help control what was left of the situation.  
  
"NOOO, NO , NO ,NO LISA!!! LISA!!! I HAVE TO HELP HER LET ME GO!!!" Charlene repeated over and over again as she struggled trying to get away from Jason's grasp.  
  
"Is she or the boy surfacing?!" a person asked.  
  
"Yes the boy is!! He's over by that boat!!"  
  
"Where's the girl!??"  
  
All the voices were just a blur to Charlene as she continued to scream and try to get away from Jason to jump in and save Lisa.  
  
**  
  
3 hours had passed and there was still no sign of Lisa. The police and firefighters began to think that she was swept under by one of the strong under currents and had most presumably drowned. Donnel was under the custody of the police because luckily there were some witnesses from the restaurant that had seen him hit Charlene and push Lisa.  
  
Charlene was very quiet as she sat in an ambulance and rocked herself back and forth, not truly believing that her best friend, and sister was truly gone. Jason was taken to a hospital for minor bruises and scratches he had gotten from his fight he too was in a similar state of shock, and Charlene was there by herself, rocking back and forth, crying.  
  
A firefighter had asked her earlier, her name and where she lived, she could barely remember as she was still in shock from it all. Just then she felt two comforting arms come around her and she looked up, it was her mother.  
  
"Oh Charlene" was all her mother could get out as she hugged her and they both cried together, over their great loss.  
  
All Charlene could think about was how it was her fault, how if she had stopped and ended her relationship with Donnel how none of this would have happened. How if she would have listened she'd still be alive, they'd be at Prom now, how if she had held on tighter she'd still be here.how if she would have listen she'd be here right now with her.  
  
**  
  
Two weeks afterwards, Lisa was pronounced dead, her body was never found. The only belonging they found of hers was the other white glove. Lisa's father decided that it was appropriate for Charlene to have it. She had the other one that was left in her hand when Lisa fell, and so now she had them both.  
  
At Lisa's funeral Charlene cried uncontrollably and apologized over and over again to Lisa's father, Mr. Simmens.  
  
But no matter how hard they tried to tell her it wasn't her fault Charlene didn't believe it and blamed herself entirely.  
  
~Flash back ends~  
  
Charley held on to the cup of tea as she stared into it silently giving a little sigh. The guys just looked down at their cups, Vinnie had his hands in fists.  
  
"It was my fault. I should have stopped it when I had the chance. but I didn't, all because I though he needed a second chance, all because I was too stubborn." She pushed back the rest of her tears.  
  
"Ah am so sorry Charley- ma'am. I had no idea what you had gone through." Modo said as he sadly looked over towards her.  
  
"Ya Charley-girl," Throttle said putting his hand on her shoulder, "but you have to think, it really wasn't your fault. You tried to save her, but, it was just something that, you couldn't do."  
  
"No, it was my fault. If I had listened to her and gotten rid of him earlier, it wouldn't have happened. And she'd still be here with me, instead of somewhere under the river!" She got up and tried to run up to her room but again she felt those strong arms around her.  
  
"It's ok Charlene, just cry and let it out, I'm here for you."  
  
"It's not fair!" She cried as she sobbed into Vinnie's chest, "It's just not fair! Why'd it have to happen? It's a nightmare!"  
  
"I know it is, and we'll help you wake up from it Charlene," He said holding her tight, stroking her hair and then giving her a kiss on her head, "We'll help you wake up Charlene, we will, I will, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well, What do you think? Good, bad, stinks, what? Chap 3:The nightmare's just beginning, coming 1-3-02 (hopefully ^_-)  
  
Check ya later CAtz!! 


	3. The Nightmares Just Beginning

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with slow minds. All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!!  
  
Ok Well after the tearjerker here's some suspense!!! *She oooo's and aaahhh's to make it more dramatic* I'm such a drama queen.(ya right) any who on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The nightmare's just beginning.  
  
  
  
She cried hard into his chest and held on to him tightly, letting the final pieces of her nightmare come out in her tears. As she slowly began to calm down, she just stayed in Vinnie's arms, not wanting him to let her go, she just felt so secure in them she didn't want him to leave her just yet. Her sobs slowly subside but her tears still run down her slightly red cheeks.  
  
Vinnie held her tightly and stroked her back, whether he would admit it or not, he loved her so much, and didn't want to see her suffering like this. It made him feel like he had let her down. He kissed her head lightly again and rested his cheek on her head. "It's going to be ok, sweetheart" all she did was slightly nod her head and hold him tighter.  
  
Charley still couldn't believe how he was acting, but she enjoyed it. He was so comforting, so sweet, so gentle, everything she had wanted to find in Donnel. If only it had been Vinnie she had gone with to her Prom, none of it would have happened. She sniffled a little and snuggled up to him and she felt him move his arm up her back and hold her.  
  
Throttle and Modo just sat there looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. In a way it was a good thing, it had brought Vinnie out from hiding his feelings for Charley, in the other way, the negative way, It had brought back some dreadful memories that Charley had tried to forget. But in her favor she had Vinnie with her this time.  
  
Throttle knew how much Vinnie loved her, even though he pretended to be an ego filled mouse, he was only protecting himself from being hurt once again. He also knew that even though Charley pretended not to like Vinnie she also loved him, even if she just didn't know it yet.  
  
Charley gave a heavy sigh and slowly slid away from Vinnie's warm embrace. "Thanks Vinnie" She said looking at him through tear stained eyes.  
  
"No problem sweetheart" He said touching her cheek with his hand and slowly caressing it. She smiled at him and held his hand and closed her eyes.  
  
Just then Modo spoke up, "And what may I ask, happened to that Donnel guy, he didn't get away with any of it did he?" he said with concern in his eyes.  
  
Vinnie shot him a look but Charley dismissed it.  
  
"He's in Jail, he was sentenced for 40 years, no bail. I haven't heard from him since. In the trial he tried to plead insanity, but it only got him ten more years added." Charley said sighing. She felt a lot better that it was out now but it still didn't help that fact that she felt guilty for Lisa's death.  
  
"Do you feel a little bit better Charley-ma'am?" Modo said with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yes, I really do guys, 'sigh' it feels good to have it off my chest now but, I still feel bad about the whole thing."  
  
"You got to let it go Charley-girl, I mean would Lisa want you to be here sulking about her in your garage instead of living your life to the fullest?" Throttle said standing up and tilting her head up to look at him in his face. She sighed,  
  
"No, she wouldn't, she'd. she'd say she was right about me being a car geek," she said smiling and laughing a little.  
  
"That's it Charley-girl! That's the smile we know and love!" Throttle said smiling at her and placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you take a warm shower Sweetheart? It'll help you relax more, and we'll even clean the garage for you!" Vinnie said flexing for her, turning into the old Vinnie again and lightening the mood.  
  
"I'll take the bath but you guys better leave the cleaning to me! The last time you guys tried to clean my garage you some how managed to get that can of pink paint all over the place! Including your selves! No I'll do that job myself, thank you." She said smiling through a tear stained face.  
  
"Heheheh ok, ok, Charley-girl, don't bite our tails off, we'll just sit quietly here on the sofa like mice," Throttle gestured, winking.  
  
"The earth kind," Modo added. She gave them all a bit of a smile and then went over and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Vinnie's hug being longer than the rest of course. She then turned around and walked up the steps to her room.  
  
**  
  
She looked at her clock, it was now 2 o'clock, she has spent a lot of the day telling her story to the guys, gosh so much work missed, but then again, it felt good getting it out finally. She closed the door behind her and didn't even bother putting a lock on it; she knew the guys would never barge in her room unless it was an emergency. She closed her shades and took off her bed robe. She was still in her Pj's, they were green her favorite color. It was a tang top that had swirls all over it; the pants were baggy and were a plan light green color. She began to undress and walked towards her shower. She stopped in front of her full-length mirror.  
  
She had a beautiful figure; her breasts were full and firm, something any woman would be proud to have, her stomach was toned after all the work and adventures she has with the mice it should be. Her thighs were medium sized as she put it, not to big and not too small. Her legs were long and slender, beautifully toned but not enough to make her seem too buff.  
  
She gave a sigh and stepped into the shower. She turned the knobs and relaxed as soon as the pulsing water hit her face and ran down her body. She began to think about everything that had happened, both present and past. She had spilled everything to the guys. They were her closest friends, like brothers, well at least Modo and Throttle were. Vinnie on the other hand he, he seemed to be something more. Something much more to her, not a brother, not like that at all. But more like... well he was always there for her whenever she needed him he was there. And the way he was holding her just a few minutes ago, oh, how wonderful that had felt.  
  
She opened her eyes and began to wash her hair as she turned on her shower radio. Music filled the shower as she continued to wash her hair, stroking and massaging her head and temples. Savage garden's truly madly deeply filled her thoughts as she swayed to the sweet melody of the music. She could feel herself slowly getting lost in her thoughts once more, not about Donnel or Lisa, but about. Vinnie.  
  
**  
  
The guys sat down on the couch and neither one really could think of anything to say to the other. Each was in deep thought about the person above them taking a shower listening to Truly Madly Deeply, their ears picking up on the music's calming tones.  
  
Vinnie slowly began to sing to the music in a sort of half humming half singing tone. He kept looking up towards Charlie's room and then down towards the floor. Finally after the tenth time, Throttle couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Vincent, what's wrong?" This caught Vinnie off- guard as he slowly looked up a look of puzzlement in his face,  
  
"Huh? Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Yea, right. What's really up Vinnie? You're never this quiet."  
  
  
  
"Just. Thinking.about stuff"  
  
"Hmmm, What kind of STUFF exactly?"  
  
"*Sighs* stuff, that's all, lots of stuff" he gave another sigh as he looked up towards Charlie's room. The song was over by now and some commercials had come on.  
  
**  
  
Charley stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her wet frame. Those damn commercials had ruined the moment she was having, she reached out and turned the dial to the next station, it was a news bulletin, she was about to change it when she heard the words, "He is extremely dangerous and should not be confronted if seen." She turned the volume up a little and began to listen to the bulletin more attentively.  
  
"I repeat, this man is armed and dangerous and should not be confronted. He escaped from the Lockhart Prison two days ago. He is a 6'0ft, white male, with black hair and brown eyes and has a small scar across his right cheek. He is reported to be mentally instable and should not be confronted if seen I repeat he should not be confronted if seen. He was reported to have been seen last, nearing the city of Chicago. Eye witnesses say he repeated this strange phrase over and over again, 'ekil asil llyeht eid', we must repeat again please do not." Charley turned off the radio switch quickly. It couldn't be, no, it couldn't. it just couldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Ok.any ideas for what should happen next? Or would you prefer that I just continue squeezing as much creativity from my mind as possible, I'll do that?? Anyway sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be a long one!! I Promise! Then the next one is going to have even more suspense in it. (OOO AAAA!) ^_^. SEND ME YOUR COMMENTS CATZ!!! THANKS! CHECK YA LATER!!! ^_^ 


	4. Peekaboo, I Can Kill You

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with slow minds. All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!! Well on with the show!! I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Peek-a-boo, I can kill you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vinnie looked up at Throttle who looked at Modo and then at Vinnie. They had clearly heard the bulletin as well, and were now even more concerned.  
  
"Great, as if old fish head ain't enough trouble baby sitting we got another loony coming now!" Modo stated giving a sigh to add to his aggravation.  
  
Throttle just nodded as Vinnie went back to his thinking. Limburger wasn't being a good kid, not at all. Two months ago he had almost destroyed the entire city of Chicago. again, and now he was awfully quiet. And when a kid's quiet they're always up to something, and that something is almost always never good.  
  
Throttle sat pondering some more about what that stink face could be conjuring up when they heard a noise come from upstairs.  
  
Upstairs Charley was trying to control herself. She was shaking uncontrollably, telling herself over and over again in her head that it couldn't be him; he was still locked up somewhere rotting away in his cell. She began to get dressed quickly and almost fell over face first on the floor.  
  
She continued trying to calm herself, by repeating how he couldn't do anything to her. That he was far away and he couldn't do anything to her, anything at all.  
  
  
  
**** Meanwhile some where in Illinois.  
  
  
  
A motionless figure lay on the ground with a man beside it crying. The alleyway where it had taken place was a dark and cold one. The man repeated the same phrase over and over again never once looking up while holding the bloody dagger in his hands.  
  
"Why'd you make me do it, why couldn't you have just accepted it that I didn't want it anymore!" He wildly looked around and then at the motionless figure. "Making us kill him, you have to die now, oh ya, you will. Just wait till I get you, putting me in jail. It wasn't my fault the b*tch fell."  
  
He bent over to the dead figure in what seemed like a calmer state of mind and a different voice.  
  
"Sorry but I need to borrow your clothes, you're just his size, and I'm sure that this gray color suits you better than it does him." He began changing his clothing, with the dead mans. He changed into a pair of jeans, and a baggy black t-shirt with a black jacket. He checked the wallet and looked at the ID his voice changing again.  
  
"Well Mr. Davis looks like you don't need this any more. Oh, looks like you were loaded with dough too, five hundred dollars. Perfect, and I didn't even have to steal it from anyone. You were generous enough to give it too us. Hmm, you should meet my old flame. You'd have gotten along with her real well, she's going to have a lot in common with you real soon." He closed the wallet and put it in his pocket. "Yes real soon she won't be saying much either, just like you, my friend."  
  
  
  
**** Back at the Last Chance.  
  
  
  
Charley came down the stairs in her normal get up, but with her hair all wet and a worried look on her face. Vinnie was the first one to come to her side and ask if she needed anything.  
  
"No I, I'm fine Vinnie. I just need to relax really."  
  
She tried to give him a smile but what she gave was a weak smirk. He didn't buy it even for a second.  
  
"Charley-girl what's wrong? Didn't you tell us everything? If there is something else just say it and we'll help."  
  
"It's not that, I did tell you everything, it's just."  
  
"It didn't have anything to do with that radio news bulletin did it?" Throttle piped in.  
  
"It. yes. I'm just, well worried because."  
  
"Hey Charley-girl! Don't sweat your pretty face! Have we ever failed you? I mean now there were some close calls but yours truly came through for you!" Charley couldn't help but smirk at that,  
  
"Yes you have, but. this feels different. I don't like the way I feel with this new bit of news. I know it may seem silly but."  
  
"But?" Vinnie said getting off his ego wagon and looking straight into Charlie's eyes.  
  
"But, I have a feeling that, it's him. I don't know why but."  
  
"Charley it could just be that since you just finished talking about him today you're going to think its him."  
  
"Yes I know but it's just a feeling I'm getting. I don't know. I know you're right Throttle but." Throttle walked up to her with Modo in toe.  
  
"Charley-girl you know we're always here for you. You're like a sister to me. I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
Throttle said smiling at her and giving her a playful punch on her shoulder. She smiled at him. "Ya, you're right. Nothings going to happen."  
  
"Hey ah, not to ruin the moment but, don't we need to go and scope out old lard butt and make sure he's not up to no good?" Modo stated.  
  
Charley smiled at them and laughed. "You guys are hopeless. Go and see what he's up to and then bring back some dinner. K?"  
  
"YEAH!" all three Martian mice yelled as they jumped on their bikes and rode off toward the remains of limburgers tower to see if he had a motor home set up for the time being.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile in a quickly set up motor home.  
  
  
  
"Blast those biker mice! Every time I actually get a plan that might actually work those ridiculous rampaging rodents go and ruin everything!" Limburger said while pounding on his little desk.  
  
Karbunkle and grease pit shrunk a little to the tone of his voice. "Well ah, you're cheesiness, think of it this way, at least you still have us to help you build the tower again and try.ah. again."  
  
"Duh, ya boss! You'se got us still!" Grease pit added while slipping on a puddle of his own grease as if to make a statement.  
  
"Hmm, yes. At least I still have you two boneheads who can't do anything right! What I wouldn't give right now for someone who could actually do the job right and not mess up like the two of you!" He said sighing a little.  
  
"And now I'll have to wait an entire week before I can get my building rebuilt again. And until then I won't be able to get anyone suitable enough to help me in getting rid of those mice."  
  
He again pounded on his desk sending the little fish bowl on it flying and landing right one Grease pit's head making him do a balancing act trying to keep the fish from falling.  
  
"I want someone who is so low, so vile, so dirty that they'll stop at nothing until the biker mice are gone!"  
  
"Well ah boss, I don't know much about that other stuff but I'm dirty!" Grease pit stated proudly.  
  
Limburger just slapped his face and gave another sigh. "Just go out. and find me someone. that can get the job done. NOW GO!" and with that the two stooges ran out in search for Limburgers perfect henchman.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile up on the top of the nearest building observing the scene.  
  
  
  
"Looks like old lard butt ain't too happy" Modo said looking down on the whole scene before him and his two companions. Throttle chuckled, "Looks like he's having another one of his temper tantrums."  
  
Vinnie started laughing, "Ya not like yours truly, who never acts like that", with that statement said Modo and Throttle gave him a look of 'ya right'.  
  
Vinnie chuckled, "Well, I'm not as bad as he is!" Both mice shook their heads and continued their watch when suddenly Karbunkle and Grease pit came running out in a hurry and jumped onto Grease pits grunge cycle and rode off.  
  
"Hmm. looks like the big cheese isn't taking any breaks guys." Throttle said while rubbing his chin.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to follow them bro." Modo said testing out his arm's laser.  
  
"Oooo looks like there will be some tail whipping action today, yeah!" Vinnie said squirming like a five year old who's been told to stand still with an ice cream cone of their favorite ice cream, five feet away from them.  
  
"Well boys, looks like we have a job to do now"  
  
"Well then Throttle let's not keep those two waiting!"  
  
"Then let's Rock!"  
  
"And Ride!"  
  
They jumped off the building and rode down it dodging the flagpoles and landed on the street with out so much of a scratch and took off after the two henchmen.  
  
  
  
** Thirty miles from Chicago.  
  
  
  
He looked up at the clock in the train station, it was 4:30pm not a cloud in the sky. 'Not bad' he thought to himself. 'Not bad at all, considering we just left only two days ago, I'm doing pretty good don't you think so?' He nodded in approval to himself. Just then the ticket man called next and he went up to the window. "Destination sir?" the man in the window asked.  
  
"Chicago please"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Hmmm, tw. one please, yes. just one" the man gave him a strange look and handed him the ticket while he received the money.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No, thank you" the strange man said and left. 'I'm getting closer to you my dear one.' "Ekil asil llyeht eid" 'yes' he began chuckling to himself as he boarded the train.  
  
**  
  
The train arrived in Chicago at 5:36 pm. The sun was just beginning to set and had a beautiful color to it. The man stepped off the train and walked out of the station. As he walked off he turned toward the setting sun.  
  
"I'm finally back home. I can't wait to see you, and the rest of her living family, which won't be living for long I'm afraid. aren't we?"  
  
A noise behind him distracted him. A strange skinny bigheaded man was causing a ruckus with the rest of the passengers. He was holding some sort of mechanical device in his hands. It seemed to be worth something, or it could be some sort of electricity shocker, the man thought to himself. It could be of good use to him in the future he said to himself and nodded as he began to approach the man.  
  
"None of these despicable humans have any pure hatred in them! They are of no use to me! I'm leav.AHH! Put me down now!!" Karbunkle yelled at the man as he was lifted off his feet and into the air.  
  
"I'd like to have your little device if you don't mind" he said in a calm voice which suddenly changed as he began speaking again,  
  
"Or you could give me your life." it changed again,  
  
"She's making me do it again, I may have to kill again," and yet again it changed  
  
"But it's not a bad thing now is it? So give it to me now!"  
  
Karbunkle went from utter fear to utter joy from what he saw in his hand held machine. Its readings were strong.  
  
"Oh my friend, I have a much better proposal for you if you're willing to listen, yes, you'll love it and I'm sure it will pay much more than this little device will. what do you say? Hmmm?"  
  
The man tilted his head a little gave a smug smile and said in a low whisper as if he was playing a game, "If you'll also help me kill someone, then I'll say yes, ok?"  
  
Karbunckle just smiled as he contacted Grease Pit and told him to come get him.  
  
A few minutes later Grease Pit arrived and Karbunckle brought the man to Limburgers motor home.  
  
"This is where our boss is, his building use to be behind it but it's under construction you see, so we'll be conducting our. business in here for the time being."  
  
Karbunckle opened the door and the man stepped inside. There he saw Limburger playing darts with pictures of three men, or three mice or well three something's the man thought to him selves.  
  
"Ah Dr. Karbunckle, you're back. And have hopefully," he said looking at him, "brought me someone worthy of this job I want done."  
  
"OOOhh yes indeed you're stinky ness, I have! He has a very high level of Hate in him; he's perfect for the job! You're oh overweight ness!"  
  
"Wait I, I mean we have a question to ask you." the man said.  
  
"We? I only see you and these two boneheads." Limburger looked at him puzzlingly and then gave a sigh and looked at Karbunckle, "Dr. would you come here please?"  
  
"Uh, yes your great roundness?"  
  
"Didn't I ask you to bring me someone worthy of this job? Hhmm? NOT SOME MENTAL CASE!!"  
  
"I am not mental sir, my friend helps me, yes she does, and she's going to help me kill her oh yes." This caught Limburgers attention.  
  
"My dear boy, kill who?"  
  
"Charlene. oh yes. Charlene Davidson." Limburgers' eyes lit up with amusement, this was turning out to be pretty good after all, even if he was a head case he had the hate in him and he looked like he had the motivation for it as well,  
  
"Why, may I ask, do you want to kill dear Ms. Charlene Davidson?" he said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"That b*tch sent me to jail! She'll pay! She said she would and she said she'd help me, yes, ekil asil llyeht eid," his voice changed "yes I know my friend."  
  
His face changed expressions, which made him seem like two different people talking, both using the same body, It made Limburger feel a little uneasy but non the less he did have a good motive, perfect.  
  
"My dear boy, or boys, or people, I should say now hmmm?" This made the man smile a little "I'll hire you and I'll also help you, and isn't it just perfect that we basically have the same motives!"  
  
"What do you mean?" This must have been the man's alternative personality, it was raspy and sounded much like the doctors except more deranged, a great difference compared to his other voice which was soft and deep.  
  
"What I mean my good fellow is that I know this Charlene Davidson as well, and she has caused me. a few problems in the past and will in the future if she's not taken care of. But there is an even bigger problem you see. She has these three. friends of hers that are ever so bother some. They are called, The Biker Mice from Mars."  
  
He pointed to the three, dart hole infested pictures on the wall by his desk. The man stepped forward and took a closer look at them.  
  
"They're, they're MICE!" He said in astonishment, his normal personality in control now. Suddenly though his second took over,  
  
"Consider them as good as dead, those Martian Mice won't live full lives to see Mars green again with me here."  
  
"Duh, how'd ya know they was Martians and about Mars?" Grease Pit asked a bit confused, mostly because of the amount of thought and intelligence that he had to muster in his little head.  
  
"Because," his raspy alternative personality still in control, "He said they were from Mars, you oil infested b*stard!" Grease Pit shrunk in front of him,  
  
"I know who my daddy is." He smiled then "Duh he was put in The Rock. I tink?"  
  
Limburger just slapped his forehead. "Pay no heed to that buffoon, but you are most definitely hired.when would you like to start?" he said sitting down on his desk oh so very happy now.  
  
"I'd like to start right now Mr. Limburger. Can you get me an apartment with a private number? One that's across from where.Charlene lives?" the man was in control now, and not his alternative.  
  
"Yes I will, but may I ask, what ever for?"  
  
"I'd. like to show Charlene how it feels. to be afraid. How it feels to know that you're alone, how it feels that you know that one-day you'll die. And that, that one day will be very, very soon..." His alternative took over in the last sentence. Limburger smiled and then began to laugh,  
  
"I love it, I love it.but then how will you dispose of the rodents?"  
  
"Are they very . close to her." His alternative asked.  
  
"Yes," He said shivering in disgust, "Very, they love her dearly, almost as if she was a rodent herself."  
  
"Good, then don't you see? If she suddenly dies a violent death, they will be too over come with grief for her to think clearly, and not thinking clearly is clearly not a good thing if you are being hunted. now is it? I will be playing with their minds. by the time I'm done. they will wish they were dead." His alternative voice said, which actually sent a shiver down Limburgers back.  
  
"Very well then. You shall have your room. Give me a day or so to find one and any and all equipment you might and will need." he began smiling again. Those mischievous miserable mice won't know what hit them. And that human, she'll pay for being associated with them. oh yes, she'll pay dearly. Limburger picked up the phone and began dialing.  
  
The man merely smiled as he thought to himself, ' Yes, I'll finally have my revenge on Charlene and all she loves, and you too Corana, you too will have your revenge.' He began to chuckle to himself as Limburger began to speak.  
  
***  
  
Charley was alone in the garage cleaning it and hoping that the guys wouldn't decide to come and track mud through it like the last time. She was almost done when she heard the radio turn on and her name rang through it.  
  
"Charley! Charley-girl! Sweetheart?! You there? Pick up! It's your sweet as honey mouse!" Vinnie's sugary singing voice rang through out the garage. Charley rolled her eyes and thought about if whether or not she should pick up. Finally after hearing Vinnie's sugary voice ring out for the 4th time she answered.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. gees you guys won't even leave me alone for even an hour??" She heard laughter in the background.  
  
"Well we were wondering if whether or not you'd like to come with us to where we are now."  
  
"Which is where? Wait if it's that mud wrestling thing you guys took me to last time I don't think so!" She heard more laughing in the background, then Throttle's voice came in,  
  
"Don't worry Charley-girl, no mud wrestling."  
  
"Hhmmm, well ok, where do I have to go to met you guys?"  
  
"We're sending Vinnie to pick you up ok? He'll be there in 20 minutes, see ya then Charley-girl!" Throttle's voice ended the radio call.  
  
"Hhmm, didn't even tell me where it was. Well I might as well just get a little dressy," she said looking at her dirty blouse and pants. She walked up the steps to her room and quickly took off her clothing and took a quick shower. She came out and began to dress. Suddenly from out of nowhere, she turned around towards her bedroom window and looked out. She had a sudden feeling of being watched.  
  
She walked over and closed the window drapes and continued dressing. She put on a red tang top and a pair of jeans, nothing special but it still looked good. She also put on her hoop earrings, which she almost never wore with her hair pulled back into a ponytail but with a few loose strands. She looked in the mirror,  
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all girl, he'll love it." She said out loud to herself.  
  
She made sure everything was in place and that nothing was showing that wasn't suppose to, she smiled through out her entire examination and giggled here and there. She suddenly started blushing.  
  
"My gosh, why am I getting so. so giddy over Vinnie." A sly smile crept over her lips but it vanished as quickly as it appeared as she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle come up to the garage and stop outside.  
  
She almost tripped over herself trying to get to her door. She walked down the stairs and grabbed her old leather jacket just as Vinnie walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and his mouth went wide open. Charley turned around to make sure no one or nothing was behind her and then looked at him and began blushing realizing that he was gapping at her.  
  
"What? Say something, gees." She said while putting on her jacket, "Don't act like you've never seen me before in your life"  
  
"I've never seen you wearing that before in my life. and red too." he said slowly coming out of the shock and back to the regular old teasing Vinnie. He purred at her, and she blushed but she quickly shot back by poking him in his stomach causing him to flinch. They walked out all the while Vinnie looking at her and smiling. She bent over to lock the garage and she hear Vinnie come in with another purr and an, 'ouch that's hot'.  
  
She couldn't help but smile a little and bend over a little more to torture him even more. When she finished locking up she turned around to stand face to face to a very wide -eyed Vinnie who suddenly began to blush heavily. She smiled and walked over to his bike and got on and straddled the seat a little and then said, "Well are you getting on or not? The both of us are waiting," She said looking at the bike who also began beeping at him. He shook his head and got on while she wrapped her arms around his torso and they took off. "So where are we going?" Charley asked Vinnie who seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
  
"Oh that's my secret sweetheart! But one things for sure! You are gonna love it!" They drove north and towards the lakes. The sun was setting across the water and gave the two riders a beautiful sight.  
  
"Oh wow! That is so beautiful!" Charley stated looking towards the sunset.  
  
"Knew you'd like it Charley-girl! Now I need to pull over for a second."  
  
"Huh? Why?" she asked as he found a place and parked and began to take off his bandanna. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Take off your helmet for a sec"  
  
"Why?" she said taking it off. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This" he said while putting the bandanna around her eyes and tying it.  
  
"Ok I see you're tying your bandanna over my eyes but what for?"  
  
"I need a blindfold don't I?" He said putting back her helmet.  
  
"But what for?"  
  
"You'll see. Now hang on tight!" He started the motor again and they took off. Charley was now really curious and she couldn't help but even giggle a little wondering what he was up to.  
  
They drove on for about 20 or so more minutes before he pulled a right and she felt the bike go down a hill and then it stopped and the motor turned off. She tried to take off the blindfold as she took of her helmet off but two hands stopped her. "Not yet sweetheart. you have to follow me now, ok?"  
  
"If I fall."  
  
"You won't fall, just come on."  
  
He brought her down from his bike and he began to lead her away. She heard little waves breaking and the sound of a fire crackling. She began getting even more curious as to what was going on when she heard a muffled chuckle, and a small shhhhh.  
  
"Vinnie what is going on here?! What are you planning?"  
  
"Just. to show you. This." he said slowly uncovering the blindfold from her eyes. There lying on a beach towel with a BBQ ready for eating was Modo and Throttle. A bond fire was going and a radio was set and started playing as Modo turned it on with his tale, and all the while their was a beautiful sunset gleaming and shimmering on the surface of the water.  
  
"You. you guys. did this for. for . me??" Charley said hardly believing her eyes. She just couldn't control her happiness and started jumping up and down to the amusement of the mice. She then turned and hugged Vinnie and gave him a big kiss on his cheek and then ran over to Modo and Throttle and did the same leaving them blushing. She was just so giddy as a schoolgirl that she just couldn't control it any more. She ran over to Vinnie again and began to hug him again and started laughing. "Whose idea was this?" She said looking up at him with a big smile across her face.  
  
"Ahhh. It was." was all Vinnie could muster while looking into her shining eyes.  
  
"It was the big mouths idea." Modo said giving a sly smile towards the two.  
  
"Yeah," Throttle said following Modo, "Vinnie set this whole thing up, he though you could use some.fun time."  
  
"Oh Vinnie!" was all Charley could say as she hugged him again and planted another kiss on his cheek and made him turn a shade of red she'd never seen before.  
  
"Ah. hehehe. ya." Vinnie was in heaven with her hanging off of him like that. He didn't think she'd have that sort of reaction but he was sure glad she was having it.  
  
Charley sat down to the feast that the guys had amazingly prepared all by themselves. She was in such a good mood that she didn't even ask if it was safe to eat it, so she just bit into it and was so surprise she almost gagged!  
  
It actually tasted really, really good! "Oh my gosh! When did you guys learn to cook so good!?" She said biting into her delicious food again.  
  
"Well ah called up m'ah dear old gray furred mama and asked her!" Modo said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for her we'd a burned everything." Throttle said smiling as he ate.  
  
"Well you tell her for me that she's an excellent cook! She and my mom should get together sometime and exchange recipes." Charley said going for seconds. Vinnie was only on firsts as he watched Charlie's happy face. It was only this morning that she was so unhappy and was crying on him.  
  
And now she was happy, forget happy extreme giddies more like it! He loved seeing her like this, it nearly broke his heart seeing her cry while he was unable to do anything but hold her and try and comfort her. Suddenly Charley looked over to him and smiled, "What's the matter Vinnie? You're hardly eating anything!"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine, don't worry about it." He smiled at her and kept eating. He suddenly felt a bucket of ice-cold water hit him on his back and he gave a yelp and quickly stood up. "Hey! What's the big idea?! That's cold!"  
  
"Hehehe just thought you needed a wake up call bro!" Throttle said dropping the bucket and clapping his hands together.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Vinnie said standing up.  
  
"Yeah" Throttle said, both of them getting ready to wrestle. Just then another bucket of ice-cold water flew and hit the both of them sending shivers down both their spines.  
  
"HEY!!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
"Hehehe, ah couldn't help m'ah self." Modo said starting to crack up. Just then two very wet mice tackled him.  
  
They began to punch each other and roll around in the sand. This went on for five minutes before all three mice felt another wave of ice flow thru their spines.  
  
This time all three of them looked up to find a giggly Charley holding an empty water bucket. "Oh that's it sweetheart!" Vinnie got up just as Charley turned tail and began to run like mad, laughing all the way.  
  
Modo was about to get up and help out on the chase when Throttle stopped him. "Wait. this is the perfect time for them."  
  
Modo nodded in agreement, "I see your point, besides, they left all this food and I'm still hungry."  
  
"Exactly bro!" Throttle said as he dug into Vinnie's left over BBQ.  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile back in an apartment room a little bit behind the Last Chance*  
  
  
  
A man opened up a little black lab top complete with Internet hook up, courtesy of Limburger. He also hooked up his cordless phone that worked thru satellite, when he said it would be private Limburger meant private. The man gave a little smirk at all he had gotten from his employer all in the same day he had asked for them too, all the little gadgets that he could play with. All the little things he could created with his friend, yes it would be a great day, it would be a fun day today, he thought to himself. He checked his watch, Charlene had left an hour or so ago he told his friend. "Don't worry, she'll be back" his friend told him, "And when she is, we'll give her a scare to die for."  
  
*Back by the lakes*  
  
Charley had the lead but Vinnie was pulling up fast. So in order to try and get away from him Charley thought she should go into the waters edge and run there, Vinnie would be too cold to follow. How wrong was she.  
  
Vinnie dove right at her and they both went into the cold water. Vinnie went right to tickling her as Charley madly tried to escape him, laughing hysterically all the time. "Say I'm the best!" Vinnie said as he tickled harder.  
  
"N...N.NoOOOO!! Hahaha" Charley was squirming and gasping and she was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"Come on! Say it!"  
  
Charley finally thought she should give in. "O.Ok.Ok. I'm the best! Hahaha"  
  
She started laughing even more as Vinnie began tickling her harder. "You know what I mean! Come on say it! I won't stop until you do or until you pee!!"  
  
This time Charley thought it wise that if she didn't want to pee in her pants she should say it. "Ok .Ok. YOU'RE the best!" She gave a sigh and a whimper as he stopped and she began to breath normally again.  
  
They had been rolling around in the water for a good eight or more minutes! They were now out of the waves and on the sand where the water would come up and barely touch their feet. Charley lay down and began to look at the stars; as she did she named some of the constellations she knew. "There's the big dipper"  
  
"The big dipper?" Vinnie said lying down next to her. "Why'd they called it that?"  
  
"Well it's not really called that, it's called Ursa Major. Theirs a story behind it too."  
  
"Really? Tell me."  
  
"In Greek mythology Zeus was the king of the gods and being a god of the gods he had many lovers. Once he fell in love with a forest nymph named Callisto who was part of Artemis's team of female hunters. Artemis the Goddess of the hunt swore her to chastity, but that didn't stop Zeus. She later bore him a son, Arcas. In order to protect her from his wife Hera the Goddess of the Gods, he turned her into a she-bear. But when Hera found out she sent Artemis to kill the she bear who she didn't know was Callisto.  
  
So in order to protect her from his wife's wrath, Zeus took her and placed her among the stars forever, so that she couldn't be harmed." She gave a little sigh, and then shivered a little.  
  
The wind was blowing and the cold wet clothes she had on weren't helping at all. She began to get up, "It's getting cold, I'm gonna go and get my jacket."  
  
Vinnie stood up as well, "Here, I don't know if it'll help much but," he walked up to her and hugged her. His fur was wet and covered in sand but his body heat had kept him warm.  
  
"Thanks Vinnie, that's sweet" She was blushing mad now while the two of them walked back to the fire and the others.  
  
Vinnie couldn't believe that she had let him do that. He was thrilled but still he couldn't believe it, just like he couldn't believe what she had done earlier to his bike at the last chance. Charley was feeling a little frisky he concluded. Not enough to do something, never, but enough where he could get closer to her. Her skin was a little cold so he pulled her closer to him and to his surprise she put her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"You getting warm Charley?"  
  
He asked hopeful that she was but still wasn't warm enough to leave him. She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm getting warmer but it's still kind of cold." She didn't want him to let go just yet, he felt so warm and not to mention fuzzy that she felt so comfortable she never wanted this night to end. They both smiled at each other as they reached the bond fire.  
  
"Well you two look comfy." Throttle said smirking as he looked at them both.  
  
"It got cold so we decided to come back" was all Vinnie said. All Charley did was blush, and in the light of the fire you could see it, not clearly but still it was their and Modo couldn't help himself,  
  
"Charley-ma'am, what's that on your cheeks?"  
  
She shot him a 'shut your mouth' look but unfortunately Throttle caught on too. "Oh my Charley-girl, that looks like a, why it is. You're blushing. I wonder why?" She blushed even brighter and quickly looked at her watch, which she pulled out of her jacket. It was now 8:15pm.  
  
"You guys I think it's time to go home, it's getting colder and well I'm sort of moist because of Vinnie," she said picking at her clothes. It was now Vinnie's turn to blush thru his fur, at her choice of words. Throttle and Modo chuckled at little and Charley looked at them with a 'what?' look.  
  
They quickly packed all the left over food (AN: which wasn't much) and took off towards the Garage. Vinnie and Charley lagged a little behind not because they wanted privacy from the guys but because they were off in their own little worlds in a way. Charley held on to Vinnie a bit tighter than usual and Vinnie concentrated on not going to fast so that Charley wouldn't freeze in her.moist clothes.  
  
When they reached the garage Charley got off and unlocked the garage door. She then proceeded in going up stairs to get changed into drier clothing. The guys plopped themselves on the coach minus Vinnie who settle for the floor. Charley was upstairs changing when she noticed that the window drapes of her room were open. She walked over to close it but then changed her mind, no one would look in and that building was way too far for anyone to see anything.  
  
She took off her top to reveal her black satin bra. She turned around so that her back was facing the window as she took that off as well as her pants and then quickly hopped in the shower for a 5 min bath. She got out dried herself a little and pulled on her Pj's t-shirt. She then pulled on her Pj's shorts. And slowly turned around and looked at the building. She felt as if someone was watching her. No, no one could be watching. Besides that building was also condemned because it was so unstable to live in.  
  
She walked down stairs to watch some TV. The guys had found a really good scary movie, an oldie, 'The Shining'. She sat down to watch the movie. It was at the part where the little boy was sleeping with his mom next to him when he suddenly woke up and began reciting the phrase, 'redrum' over and over again. They were intently watching when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Charley hesitated hoping it would stop ringing but it didn't, so she slowly got up and then ran for it. "Hello! This is the Last Chance Garage, We're closed right now but I can make an appointment for you if you'd like?" She paused but then there was no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She suddenly heard breathing and then the dial tone. She rolled her eyes, kids playing prank phone calls. She quickly ran back to the TV to find that the mom and her kid were now hiding in the bathroom.  
  
The phone rang again. This time she chose to ignore it for a bit but it persisted and so slowly she got up again and then made a beeline for the phone. "Hello! Last Chance Garage, How may I help you?" This time a voice did come thru,  
  
"Charlene! I saw you just now, in your sexy black lingaray. Who was that fo."? She quickly slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
The mice looked up at her and she shrugged her shoulders, "Just some kid making prank phone calls". She gave the phone a look of dread as she went back to the movie. Jack Nicholson had broken down some of the door and had just called out "Honey! I'm home!" When the phone rang yet again.  
  
Charley slowly got up and walked up toward the phone stared at it and then picked it up, "Hel." she began,  
  
"Charlennnneee! I want you back, I wanna play a game of peek a boo wit." She slammed down the phone again and few seconds later it rang again.  
  
Charley just stared at it and began moving away from it but then she bumped into something solid that made her jump and almost scream. Two strong arms came to her shoulders and held her. "It's ok Charley-girl, are you going to answer that?"  
  
"NO" she said as she looked over towards the phone. Vinnie looked at her with a puzzled look as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Last Chance Garage, Vinnie speaking" heavy breathing came from the other side of the line then a heavy raspy voice came in,  
  
"Who are you. No matter. Tell her for us, that the game is. Peek-a-boo, I can kill you." the raspy voice began chuckling and then the line went dead.  
  
Vinnie slowly hung up the phone as he looked over towards Charley. She had heard everything and was just standing their holding herself. The other mice had turned off the TV when they heard the phone call thru their highly receptive ears.  
  
"Charley who was that?" Vinnie said looking at Charley totally horrified by what had just happened. All she did was look at him and then at the phone.  
  
"I don't know.I really don't know." She then crossed her arms and continued looking at the phone, in a state of shock.  
  
Not knowing if whether or not it was a prank. or if it was something worse, much worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: so what do you think of this chapter?? As I promised, It's longer!! The next chapter will be up soon just like the others. I Promise, I promise! I will! Getting good or is it getting bad?? Tell me! Check ya later Catz! 


	5. Not Alone

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with slow mind, or are just incredible tired (I hear ya on that!!). All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!!  
  
Ok this chapter is kinda mushy and kinda cute and kinda short.and I kinda don't want you to kill me. Also this # means that another person's Point Of View is coming into play.  
  
Special thanks to these reviewers:  
  
~//(\_*_/)\\ ~  
  
vas17uk - I'm glad you liked chap 3! I hope you liked chap 4 and also this chap! I'm happy you loved the previous chapters! Thanks!  
  
Buffalo Maiden - Unfortunately I'm gonna have to be a meanie and make ya wait a little. ^_^ Unfortunately I have to let school come first but it doesn't mean I'm not trying to work on it! Thanks!  
  
me (it_is_only_little_me@hotmail.com) - Well in chap 4 a little more will be reveled. ^_^ I'm so evil and I'm trying to make all of this fall into place. I will tell you though, this guy has someone else with him in his head. ^_^ also. what do you mean by Mad props? 0_o Ya I'm out of it. . .-_- . Also thanks again for pulling me out of that little 'give me reviews' rant I had.  
  
Nova S. - I have to thank you so much! You're almost always the first to review a chapter and *you were the first* reviewer to this story! And yes I am being mean and I let him out MUAHAHAHAH.ok too much sugar.^_^ and to answer some of your questions he does meet up with Limburger. Dun dun dun!!! Also I think I will write a Gokuu meets the BMFM in an all out eating contest! Thanks!  
  
Casey Toh - OH my gosh! I'm like so honored that you even looked at my fic!! I'm even more flabbergasted that you're actually intrigued by it! Shibby!! ^_^. People you need to check out her stories! Especially if you are a Lord of the Rings fan! Thank you for your review!  
  
Eve - Oh gosh I hope you do like the way this story will go cuz it will take a twist! And Stoker will also be a part of this story too! And yes it is a Vinnie/Charley fic cuz I'm pro V/C!!!! Thanks!  
  
BreannaBreifs - Hey it's ok no harm done with the e-mail. I hope to see more of this fic too!! In my head that is as I make it up! ^_^. I'm also glad that you loved it! I feel loved!!.*sniff* Thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
Brooke - Thanks for the encouraging comment! And yes I will try my best to keep going! Where no biker mice fan has gone before!!.Which I currently don't know where that is.. oh well.I ruined my dramatic speech all on my own.^_^ I'm so proud of me.ya.again too much sugar. Thanks!  
  
  
  
After every 5 chapters or so I'll add a special thanks in there and it won't be because I want to wait for reviews to add up, it's because I'm way too lazy to write one every chapter and I'm sure people don't like scrolling down almost nonstop just to get to the story, cuz I sure don't.  
  
Anyway on to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Not alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night the guys stayed over Charlie's house insisting she needed company. She didn't try to resist them either since she wasn't at all feeling safe that night. They had changed the movie to a softer one. a much softer one. They watched the other half of the Princesses bride. Charley sat in between Vinnie and Throttle, while Modo was on Throttles other side. By the time the movie had finished everyone was in a calmer state. It was now close to midnight as the movie ended and everyone began to get ready for a well- deserved rest.  
  
"Well guys, I guess I'll see you first thing in the morning, huh"  
  
"You can count on that Charley-girl" Throttle said walking up to her. "Don't worry about that call, it was probably just some sick kid pulling a prank."  
  
"Ya sweetheart, and you know that with yours truly being Your bodyguard, nothings getting to you." He said flexing and giving her a smile. Usually a statement like this from Vinnie, one could always expect a comeback from Charley but instead the unimaginable happened.  
  
"Thanks Vin" Charlene said as she gave him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She then pulled away from him and gave the others hugs and kisses and was walking up towards her room.  
  
"Ya know sweetheart, you'll never be alone with us around" Vinnie said as his eyes wandered up to hers and were locked their for a moment.  
  
Charley blushed a little, "Thanks Vin, you're very sweet, when you want to be" she said as she smiled at him again and slowly turned around and went up to her room. As her door closed, Throttle and Modo's mouths opened in wide shock.  
  
"Did he just have a moment with Charley?" Modo asked Throttle.  
  
"Yes he did." Throttle said looking at him. They then looked back at Vinnie who was still staring at the spot where Charlene was standing a few seconds ago. They watched his face, which went from 'I'm going to crack a joke' to a soft and understanding one. Just then it hit Modo like a ton of bricks. "Vinnie, you love Charley. Don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Vinnie snapped out of the stare and looked at Throttle and Modo. "What'd you say bro's? Sorry I wasn't listening." He said as he began walking towards the coach. "You heard him Vincent. You're in love with Charlene."  
  
Vinnie smile at him, "And what makes you go and say that?" He didn't want them to know that. He didn't want anyone to know his weakness. It had hit him extremely hard when Harley was taken from him, he didn't want the same to happen to his Charley.  
  
"Let's just say, I know that look," Throttle said to him as he walked over to the other couch and pulled out the hidden mattress.  
  
**  
  
#  
  
It began to rain and thunder that night after everyone had gone to bed hours ago. Vinnie lay awake on the couch unable to sleep after what Throttle had told him.  
  
"I know that look" was what he had said.  
  
Vinnie took a glance towards Charlene's room and gave a small sigh. It had been true, and he knew it too but just didn't want to admit it. He knew he loved her with all his heart and would give his life for her no matter what. He longed to be with her when she was unhappy, he acted the way he did in order to shield himself but to also make her smile.  
  
He knew he had that special gift of making her smile when she was down, but it just wasn't enough for him. He wanted to give her more. He gave another sigh, "Why would she ever want me?" he said out loud sadly to himself. He wanted her to be the happiest woman on earth, heck even Mars if he could.  
  
He knew though that he could never do that, and that if she ever found out she would just laugh at him. Part of him felt that she wouldn't do that, that this was Charlene he was talking about, but the other part of him, the part that had been hurt so many times before said she would.  
  
He began to wander off into deeper thought, something he rarely ever did, afraid of his thoughts and past and of the future when a loud boom came from the sky as if alerting him of some wrong.  
  
He sat up quickly and there it was, the sound of tears being shed, Charlene was crying.  
  
#  
  
Charley sat in her bed thinking about everything that had happened that day.  
  
How the guys were being so sweet, how they had offered to sleep there with her to make sure she'd be alright, how Vinnie had been so concerned for her, how Vinnie had held her earlier that morning, how soft and loving his eyes were when he looked at her right before she went into her room.  
  
Her mind began to focus on him. How he had become more loving with her through this entire thing.  
  
Something he rarely ever showed. She had always liked him, but just didn't want to give him the gratification of knowing that he had 'won her over'. She gave a small sigh, and felt her tears begin to come again.  
  
'God' she thought to herself, 'Why do I have to do this to myself'.  
  
She knew the answer though, because she was afraid of getting hurt.  
  
She was afraid Vinnie would laugh right at her face if she said she was beginning to have feelings for him. Another part of her though said he'd never do that to her, that he'd accept her love. But then she didn't feel like taking another chance. 'Damn him' she thought yet again, this time referring to Donnel.  
  
She closed her eyes as she lay down when a sob came out of her. It would have had sounded incredibly loud in her soundless room but thanks to the thunder that came before it, it made it sound softer.  
  
She now let her tears come out freely. The rain outside seemed to understand as it came down even harder, as if encouraging her to cry.  
  
She lay there crying to herself, showing her weakness yet again. The guys had seen it earlier this morning and they had understood. They were the only ones that understood.  
  
She wanted to go down to Vinnie and have him hold her and yet she knew she could never. Her eyes shut tighter as she felt another pain come thru.  
  
Just then she heard footsteps in her room. She lay still and continued to sob, she didn't know who it was. It was probably Modo who had heard her cry, or Throttle even.  
  
She never expected it to be Vinnie.  
  
#  
  
Vinnie tiptoed up the stairs to Charlene's room full of concern.  
  
As he softly opened the door, lightning flashed and he was able to see her huddled in a fetal position on her bed, her quilt almost on the floor. He slowly walked up to her and hesitantly touched her face with the back of his hand. He could feel her wet tears thru his fur and he wanted to cry himself seeing her like this.  
  
He slowly sat down on the bed making sure not to wake her.  
  
#  
  
She felt him come up to her and after a few seconds of nerve-racking silence touch her face. She felt the fur from his hand on her, wipe away some of her tears.  
  
'Who could it be?' she thought to herself as she felt him sit down on the edge of her bed. She then felt him pull the covers up and over her.  
  
She was able to feel his hands as he covered her and tucked her in. It's not Modo, she concluded. He then touched her face again and pushed back some of her lose hair that had fallen on her face. He put his hand on her head and caressed her hair gently. She now felt safer and secure with him there.  
  
She had stopped crying now and was laying there in wonder.  
  
#  
  
Vinnie began to caress her hair as he looked at her. She had stopped crying and was now sleeping soundly. He continued to touch her hair, as he loved the way it felt in his hands, silky.  
  
He then looked at her again and slowly bent over her and kissed her cheek, he felt her tense up and cursed himself; his mask must have been cold to the touch.  
  
He gave her a final look, touched her cheek again and then silently got up and walked to her door.  
  
He looked back and a small smile escaped his lips. She was still sleeping soundly but her tears had stopped and she had a tiny smile planted on her lips. He sighed, how he wished it were because he was there with her.  
  
#  
  
His hand continued to caress her hair ever so gently and his hand played through her hair, she loved the feeling. When he suddenly stopped she hopped he wasn't going to leave.  
  
But when she felt his lips touch her cheek and then something cold touch her at the same time she tensed up. She couldn't believe it.  
  
He touched her cheek again and she felt him get up and walk to the door, she couldn't help but give a small smile. She then felt the door close and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Vinnie" was all she managed to say before she felt her body give into its need for rest as she smiled yet again.  
  
Outside it had stopped raining.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok tell me what you think. The next chapter I'm not sure when it'll be coming because I have to do my graduation project, which is about manga, and then I have to present it. I drew my own mini manga! Which isn't too good but oh well. I hope I pass!!  
  
Anyway I'm also at a writers block as to how I should present the next chapter. So if you want to give me idea's, comments 'you're hopeless' or, 'you're great', anything just send me a review or an e-mail.  
  
I'm also going to be working on a Lord Of The Rings fic or fics.  
  
I've read a lot of good ones, which I have to add to my favorite stories and authors.  
  
Anyway (I say that word too much) hope you like my fic so far and I hope you like the twist that's going to come in soon. It's definetly not going to be something you expect, I checked with my one friend. She was like "wha?!"  
  
Okey Dokey, well now I leave you in your thoughts,  
  
Check ya later CAtz!! 


	6. On With The Games

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with a slow mind, or are just incredible tired (I hear ya on that!!). All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!!  
  
Ok this chapter came out of my twisted mind, same as with the other chapters. I don't know where that is currently located but I can tell you it's a nice place to visit but not to live. And this chapter is short and different from the other ones cuz I added lyrics from songs, which belong to their respected owners.  
  
Anyway sorry it's been taking me a long time to update but I did kinda finish my Grad Proj but the school won't let me present until March. Dang them..  
  
And not to mention that I've also had writers block for a little but then after going and reading some of the reviews I was like. "What the hell am I doing just sitting down on my butt? I should start on chap 6 for these ppl!!"  
  
So here ya go because of your persistence and because of my guilty conscious and knowing that I hate it myself when authors don't update or just let a story die out when it was just getting good. I'm going to try my hardest not to let that happen to this story, but if you have any ideas please share them with me!!!  
  
And again,  
  
Thanks for the Encouragements ppl!!  
  
And Now On With Chapter Six:  
  
On With The Games.  
Sunlight gently caressed her face as she felt the heat from its warm rays tickle her face till she opened her eyes. She looked over towards the clock; it read 8:34am. She moaned and slowly began to get up and stretch.  
  
"Oh gosh, I overslept" She slightly began to curse at herself as she quickly began to get changed into her normal attire. She walked over to her bathroom and began searching for her brush. As she did this she turned on the radio not feeling quiet right being alone with out any noise other than her rubbishing thru her things.  
  
The stations DJ began to give a few shout outs and requests and soon the song 'Crush' by Mandy Moore came on causing Charley to stop and look at the radio.  
  
*You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
you do everything I wish I did  
  
everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
"Sure. out of all the songs it had to be that one, I don't care. why should you?" she stated dryly over the song as she finally found her brush and began untangling her hair.  
  
*I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
As the song continued on memories of that night began filling her. Even though she hadn't seen his face, she knew it was him. The one guy that was slowly scaling the tall barriers she had built for her heart with her own two bare hands, and slowly but truly stealing her heart, and more surely with out her objections.  
  
*You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Why. That was all she could think of right now. Sure, last night it had helped her sleep better and had made her feel. She gave a deep sigh as she slowly looked into the mirror, into her green eyes.  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
*Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
'What could he possibly see in me?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Nothing" she said out loud over the music looking down at her brush and pulling out the hairs that had collected in it.  
  
*You say everything that no one says  
  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush...  
  
'He only thinks of me as a friend, that's the only reason why he was in my room last night'.  
  
But then that other part of her mind took over and began to ask the more hopeful questions, 'Then why is it that Vinnie was the only one in your room last night? Don't Throttle and Modo think of you as a friend as well?' She slowly stopped pulling at the brush and looked up again, her lips slightly parted as if to answer back but found she could find an answer to that.  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
*I gotta crush I gotta crush on you.I got a crush.  
  
Before any of her other thoughts could come up to plague her she was startled by another song that suddenly came on, a rather straightforward song.  
  
'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails started to play. "Oh God, everybody's just out to get me" she said, but then she gave into a little smile as she continued to brush thru her long locks listening to the song playing:  
  
*You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself,  
  
*I want to f$#k you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to f$#k you like an animal  
  
my whole existence is flawed  
  
you get me closer to god  
  
*You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
  
help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
  
*I want to f$#k you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to f$#k you like an animal  
  
my whole existence is flawed  
  
you get me closer to god  
  
*through every forest, above the trees  
  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
  
you are the reason I stay alive.  
She rolled her eyes and had a smile on her face, "Someone needs to get laid" she said as the song slowly came to an end.  
  
As it did the DJ came on and said his little bit about the song, " That was 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, This song goes out to a lucky girl by the initials of C.D." As the announcer said that Charley couldn't help but laugh a little, ' well they got you didn't they?' she said with out another thought to it.  
  
"C.D this song was for you from D.G, He also says he can't wait to see you in some more of your sexy wet black underwear, which he states will be very soon!" He then went on to introduce the next song and request.  
  
Charley who had just gotten her toothbrush out and was in the process of smearing it with toothpaste slowly stopped and turned towards the radio.  
  
No. it couldn't be, it just couldn't.  
AN: Ok so how was that? I know it was short. don't kill me but like I said I have writers block. My friend Amber likes it so I hope you do too!!! And I hope that I can update every other week again but no promises!!! Again thank you my readers!! With out your or my friend Amber I probably wouldn't keep posting!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Heheheh. OH and check out my other story, it's called 'Sweet Cherries' but please be reminded that it gets kinda. Suggestive. Actually a lot more than suggestive. Any who check it out if you can,  
  
Check ya later CAtz!! 


	7. Thoughts

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with a slow mind, or are just incredible tired (I hear ya on that!!). All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!!  
  
A quick thought on world events.  
  
I sincerely hope that all of the soldiers from all over can come back to their families and loved ones, and all who have lost their lives find peace at last in their true home in heaven. I hope this war can come to an end soon and that both sides can reach an agreement with out sending more people to their uncalled for deaths. May God Bless both sides by stopping this war. And for those of you who may think I'm in the wrong for some reason or another, think what you will, but I'm an American. And all I want is peace, for both sides. This is my opinion. Thank you and let Freedom's Ring sound soon for peace.  
  
Chapter 7: Thoughts  
  
He look up at the ceiling eyes slightly glazed over as he blinked carefully every few seconds, looking as if, he were to take his eyes away from the ceiling it wouldn't be there and he would be faced with nothing but the open sky above. A beautiful morning sky, peaceful, but still horrifying if it meant she wouldn't be there with him. His mind began to wander as he heard her footsteps moving towards her bathroom, music slowly coming on. He smiled a little before letting it fall of his lips. Hopefully she wouldn't be angry with him for taking off the alarm from her clock. After last night he only wanted her to get a good nights rest.  
  
Last night. 'What exactly had happened last night?' he thought to himself. It was raining, heavily and thundering too. And thanks to his sensitive ears he had heard a sob escape those soft lips. 'Wait a minute' he again subconsciously said to himself. He gave a soft ragged sigh letting it escape him, 'soft lips, her lips. She had been crying; and had the thunder not stopped for a moment he wouldn't have heard it.'  
  
He began to think about how she looked when he first came upon her in her bed. She was in a fetal position eyes closed in restless sleep with pearl like tears caressing her cheeks.  
  
All at once he felt a swarm of robust emotions filling him quickly in a manner he had never felt before in his life. He felt a vast anger for the person who had done that to Charlene, to his Charlene. He also felt a great sense of uncertainty, that for the first time in his life he was not the first one jumping head first off a cliff and then looking how far the bottom was. No he was actually thinking things out thoroughly, so thoroughly it was beginning to scare him. Never in his life had he ever had to do this.  
  
Sure their were the occasional few times but they were shortly after solved by one of his bro's or by Stoker. Never by himself, or so he felt was the situation. Sure his friends would help him, he thought looking over at their sleeping forms next to him. They would with out question because this was Charley he was talking about. But, for some reason he wanted to be the one to solve this problem. He wanted to be the one she came to when she needed comforting. He wanted. he wanted her to need him. To want him, no. not just want him, but, to love him.  
  
There, finally it had come out, it had finally been able to push past his stubborn pride and mixed emotions of uncertainty. But. did she love him? Could she love him? Or did she only think of him as just one of the guys, one of her friends, or a brother. or worst did she just totally loathe him and only put up with him because of the others? No. of course not. He pushed that thought aside. She could never loathe him, he had known her now for too long to know how she would react if she hated him. And from the past few days she had shown another side of herself to him, one he only thought he'd see in his dreams, a side that was the total opposite of loathing.  
  
Before he could continue on with his thoughts he became aware of the music coming from the upstairs bathroom. The song 'Closer' was playing. He couldn't help but give a little smirk then continue on with his thoughts. But before any of that could happen he heard a soft boom like sound come from upstairs. As if someone had just fallen.down! Before the other mice could blink the sleep from their eyes he shot up from the couch and ran up the stairs.  
  
As he came up to her door he forced the bathroom door open and quickly looked around. He found Charlene sitting down besides the tub breathing in heavily, the floor a little messy and her forehead beginning to form a bump and bruise. He could have almost sighed in relief if it wasn't for the look in her eyes, a look of disbelief and, fear.  
  
AN: Ok I'm really, really sorry it took so long just to get this short of a chapter out but I've had a very, very, VERY busy month! I have a play coming up that I'm in the Orchestra pit for (I'm playing my clarinet) around one hundred some pages of music. And I still mess up on some of the sharps in the songs and the play is this Friday!!! Oh well I'll just have to really practice hard, and I also have early morning band tomorrow. I'm at school at 7:00am till 6:00pm cuz of after-school play practice. Oh gosh I better just stop whining cuz I love band. ^_^  
  
It's 10:01pm (3-24-03) right now and I really felt inspired to finish this chapter right after I read the story 'An unexpected love' by Eowyn (rated R) (It's a great story and I suggest you go read it!! It's in the Lord of the rings section)  
  
Anyway I'm working on chap 8 right now too and I'm trying to see if Casey Toh or my friend, Jasmine will Beta for me. So this will be the last un- betaed chapter for me hopefully. No more spelling/ grammar mistakes (hopefully!)  
  
I'll see you all soon, hopefully maybe in three weeks or so! ^_-  
  
Check ya later CAtz!!! 


	8. Bump's and Thump's

Authors note (AN): ok this is a fair warning about what you'll encounter while reading my fanfic. 1 there is violence in it, 2 there is bad language in it, 3 yes there are a lot of mature audiences only. If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, well you'll see when you read my story. Oh and before I forget! Biker Mice From Mars isn't mine it belongs to the person(s) that created them which doesn't include me!!! Which means Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley and any bad guys from BMFM aren't mine for those of you with a slow mind, or are just incredible tired (I hear ya on that!!).

** All other characters are mine and I would like it if you ask me first before using them in any of your stories!! I will gratefully let you use them, just so long as I get some credit, cool? Cool!!**

**Chapter eight: Bump's and Thump's**

**"No, it can't be" Charlene took a few steps back from the radio. She tried to turn around, to go into her room and settle down but ended up turning too fast and slipping on a dirty shirt on the floor. Trying to regain her balance from the on coming floor she grabbed at what ever she could reach for, which happened to be one of the drawers. It unfortunately fell out causing her to fall, as well and hit her head on the side of the tub.  She lay their dazed for a few seconds before she slowly sat up, the memories beginning to over flood her.  **

**One by one every single insult every little callous glance down to the first hit he gave her came tumbling down like an avalanche rapidly covering everything in it's path. She was so caught up in her own past she didn't even notice the presence of another. **

**_"How could I have been so stupid not to have picked it up?" _She felt as if the room was becoming unstable. A sudden feeling of dizziness over came her.**

"Charley? Are you alright?"   He looked at her, at her eyes. Her eyes were giving away her emotions, like an open window straight into her soul. Something he never thought he'd see in her. 

"I can never forgive myself…" She heard someone's voice next to her, but couldn't hear it too clearly; as it seemed it was fading away from her, slowly leaving her to her dreaded past. 

"Charley? Charley answer me" Vinnie was now crouching down on the floor next to her. It seemed as if she had gone into shock. She wasn't acknowledging his presence or the loud noises of a stampede made by the other mice running up her stairs. Her face began to pale and her lips were turning a shade of blue, she began to look almost dead. 

**_ "So stupid… why is it coming back now…" _**

"Charlene, snap out of it" trying to shake her out of it wasn't working and so with some regret he did the only thing he could think of doing at the moment. 

**He slapped her.**

**She began to blink a bit as if finally registering where she was and what had just happened to her. Her eyes came back to normal as she looked around the small room and at the three mice. "Wh-what just happened? I tripped and then…" She closed her eyes, sudden remembrance coming and began to rub her forehead. "What's happening to me?"**

**Throttle crouched down beside the distraught human and gave her a good silent look over. **

**"Charlene," he paused looking down suddenly, pondering the best possible way to tell her, "Maybe you shouldn't work today. Maybe not for a while, just so that we can make sure that you're, alright." He sniffed a bit and turned to look at the other two mice that were also kneeling down by him. Both of them nodded in silent agreement with his spoken thoughts, before he turned to look at her.**

**At his words, she looked up at him. "What do you mean I shouldn't work for a few days? If I don't work, then who will?"**

**She seemed to suddenly dig herself out of the hole she had dug at the mention of not being able to work. **

**"Do you guys think I'm not capable of doing my work because of my past?" **

**"Now Charley-ma'am. That's not what Throttle said. He only said tha-"**

**"That I shouldn't work until you think I'm, alright" she made sure she stressed out the last word looking at all of them. Silence began to grow between the four for what seemed like hours when a minute after the last word was spoken Charley slowly got up. **

**"Charlene…"**

**She turned around at the sound of Vinnie's voice.**

**"We don't want anything to happen to you, at least, just for one more day, sit out and let us do the work." He let his offer hang before also adding for good Vinnie humor, "Besides, you've got to admit. We haven't burned the garage down." He gave her one of his famous crest smiles and gave her a little flex. **

**At his little show Charley couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes. **

**"Not yet at least" But she smiled and gave a tired sigh. "Alright then, but just for today"**

**"Oh ya!"**

**"Sure"**

**"Of course!" Came unanimity of all their voices. **

**"Now why don't you let us baby you again Charley-girl? Starting with that knock you gave yourself." Throttle stated as a matter of fact, while brushing some of her hair out of the way to get a better look at the forming bruise and bump.**

**"Hey, well. Will you look at that? That's almost as bad as the one I gave myself that one time back on Mars."**

**"Oh ya, that One Time." All three of them gave each other a quick smirk, hoping Charlene hadn't caught on to there little inside joke.**

**Too tired to even think about anything else, whether it be the garage or the guys little inside jokes that they thought they could hide from her, Charlene gave them one last good eye roll before turning around and walking toward her bed to catch up on at least three more hours of sleep.**

**"Hey Charley let me take care of that goose egg you're getting" Vinnie called after her.**

**She turned around, a bit startled for some odd reason at his offer before agreeing to go under his care. **

**The other two mice suddenly came up with other places to be and things to get to help them 'maintain' the garage as they put it, and efficiently split before Charley could say anything else.**

**Shrugging she got into her bed and couldn't help but think about everything that had just happened. She had gotten up to perform her normal routine in the morning, listen to two songs, got a message she sure was hoping wasn't for her; which she wouldn't even bother telling the guys, for they would only worry over her even more, though she didn't mind the babying once in a while but not all the time. Then she had knocked her head on the side of the tub because she tripped on some of her dirty laundry, she was getting to be just as bad as the guys. She gave a mental cringe. And now she was going to get patched up by Vinnie.**

**She turned over on to her side and looked at her alarm clock; and it was only nine o'clock in the morning! **

**She gave another sigh to herself and closed her eyes. When suddenly she opened them just as fast.**

**A sudden rush came from her stomach and filled her entire being. Before it hit her again just like that tub before except it wasn't leaving a bruise or mark of any physical kind.**

**Vinnie had offered to patch her up, and not only that, they would actually be, alone. **

**Sudden schoolgirl butterflies began to fill her stomach, her heart thumping faster as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  **

**AN: Ok I know I took like four months to update and it's only like some 1,000 words long but heck I am trying! I couldn't help it that I got a good long writers block! But I've got somewhat of an outline for the next chapter maybe two, so those should come up a bit faster, maybe. This chapter will lead to a suspenceful one that's coming next! I know I'm just the crux of evil. **

**And a BIG thanks to all of my reviewers!! When ever I felt as if I shouldn't continue or I had really bad writers block (ahem) I'd read a review or an e-mail and It would perk me up and remind me that people were waiting for the next chapter!! SO THANK YOU MY PEOPLE!!! ^_^ **

**Anyway, you are now reading a story that was and is being written by a graduate of the year 2003 baby!! Yah!! I'm off to the University! And no the story won't stop! It might take a while for updates but heck…Nothing you're not use to ^_- I mean, look at J.K. Rowling. Look at how long she takes! Or Phillip Pullman! I can promise you that I will always try to write new chapters as soon as I can!**

**Oh and who saw Pirates of the Caribbean!! Johnny Depp does an excellent job!! "Where's the rum? Why's the rum gone?!" LOL I saw it two times and I'm going back to see it one more time! I can't help it… he's just too hot! And so is Orlando, even if he doesn't do much.**

**Anyway tell me what ya think of my story!!**

**Good? I'm evil cuz I take too dang long, Bad? I'm going down hill? What!? O_o **


End file.
